Leonardo (Artist)
Leonardo da Vinci battled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles alongside the Renaissance Artists: Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti in Artists vs TMNT. He was portrayed by Link Neal. Leonardo da Vinci has also hosted an unreleased ERB News video and was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci (April 15, 1452 – May 2, 1519) was an Italian Renaissance polymath: painter, sculptor, architect, musician, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, and writer. Leonardo has often been described as the archetype of the Renaissance Man, a man of "unquenchable curiosity" and "feverishly inventive imagination". He is widely considered to be one of the greatest painters of all time and perhaps the most diversely talented person to have ever lived. Among Leonardo's artistic works, the most famous include Mona Lisa, The Last Supper and his drawing of the Vitruvian Man. He is also known for his technological ingenuity: he conceptualised flying machines, an armoured vehicle, concentrated solar power, an adding machine, the double hull, a model for a diving suit, and designs for catapults, bridges and building complexes, also outlining a rudimentary theory of plate tectonics. However, relatively few of his designs were constructed or were even feasible during his lifetime. Lyrics [Note: The following are Leonardo's solo verses only.] 'Verse 1:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street! I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci! I love the ladies. I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! 'Verse 2:' You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! Trivia *His belt and head scarf are blue to match the mask of the turtle with the same name. *He is the first rapper played by Link Neal to be in color. *He is the fourth LGBT to appear after Lady Gaga, Dumbledore, and Freddie Mercury. *On June 15th, 2012, an unreleased ERB News was uploaded to YouTube. It was hosted by Leonardo da Vinci and guest starred the real Hulk Hogan together with the ghost of "Macho Man" Randy Savage and André the Giant (both potrayed by EpicLLOYD). **At the end of this video, da Vinci said, "...and tell that turtle I'm coming after his ninja ass!", hinting at Artists vs TMNT. ***Should the aforementioned video be counted, he would be the second ERB news host to appear in Season 3, after Isaac Newton, and is the fifth in general, after Hulk Hogan, Ben Franklin, and Nice Peter. Gallery Leonardo News.png|Leonardo da Vinci hosting the deleted ERB News That ERB News|The deleted ERB News Linkitypoo.png|Link as Leonardo da Vinci in the Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Nice Peter Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link